


Codeine Queen

by cupcakethecute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Affairs, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Medicine, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakethecute/pseuds/cupcakethecute
Summary: I can’t be bad for you if I’m sold over the counter right?





	Codeine Queen

I’m your codeine queen but you only let me love you when you’re sick

Otherwise, I’m in the cabinet with the sunscreen and the other daytime habits you’re married to

I’m only your mistress that you take in secret

Maybe I wouldn’t love you if I didn’t know how addicted you were

I can’t be bad for you if I’m sold over the counter right?


End file.
